One Soul
by Golden-Heart the 2nd
Summary: Part of my collection of Korrlok Week oneshots written for Korrlok Week 2012. This story is Day 7: First Time. Korra and Tarrlok experience their first act of sex together in the comfort of their element. Post-finale redemption fic. Rated strongly M for sex scenes. ENJOY!


Korrlok Week Prompt: First Time version 2.0

Day 7, August 18

_'To what serves mortal beauty' – dangerous; does set dancing blood—the O-seal-that-so 'feature, flung prouder form than Purcell tune lets tread to? _

_'See: it does this: keeps warms men's wits to the things that are; 'what good means—where a glance' _

_Master may more than gaze, 'gaze out of countenance._

_Those lovely lads once, wet-fresh, 'windfalls of war's storm,_

_How then Gregory, a father, 'have gleaned else from swarm-_

_ed Rome? But God to a nation 'dealt that day's dear chance._

_To man, that needs would worship 'block or barren stone,' _

_Our law says: Love what 'love's worthiest, were all known;'_

_World's loveliest—men's selves. Self 'flashes off frame and face.' _

_What do then? How meet beauty? Merely meet it; own, _

_Home at heart, heaven's sweet gift, 'then leave, let that alone.' _

_Yea, wish that though, wish all, 'God's better beauty, Grace.' _

Gerard Manly Hopkins "To What Serves Mortal Beauty?"

**One Soul **

Korra felt her body shiver with anticipation as Tarrlok walked past her in the main council room. They had been together for almost a month now since he had proven himself to her upon his return to Republic City. She found herself staring longingly at his burnt face and relished the flair that lit up his sparkling blue eyes.

He seemed unaware of her concentration on him, but she knew he was only pretending to not be interested even though she noticed his eyes straying to her bosoms every now and then but he would always straighten his chin and act as if she hadn't caught him in the act, which only made her smirk to herself with amusement.

After their discussions with the council on various political matters, she accosted him in the hallway, in the dimmed corners, away from the prying eyes of eavesdroppers and her airbending mentor, Tenzin.

She grabbed him by the lapels of her blue coat and pulled him close to her, planting a light kiss on his cheek,

"Let's do it – _tonight_," She whispered in a low, husky voice.

"And where do you think that should be?" Tarrlok answered, placing his mouth over hers so that they were deep into each other's kiss.

Korra broke away from the kiss, exhilaration rushing down her body from her spine to her toes. She grinned up at him cheerfully,

"I was thinking about doing it in the pool," She suggested.

"The public pool, which would be incredibly naughty, my sweet, or my own private pool at my mansion?" He queried, taking her into his arms, just the contact of his body against hers already making him body react spontaneously. He felt his lower body tighten in expectation.

Korra bit her lip, appearing to be deep in thought, but he knew this was only a ploy to excite him further for tonight. Like her, he was a virgin, so the idea of finally being in such an act of intimacy with her thrilled him to his core. He was perfectly fine with Korra taking the lead for the setting for their consummation of their relationship, as due to their disparity of ages he and Korra had decided to work for a partnership of two people who were equals and lovers in the course of their married life. So far, they had managed to handle these roles in addition to their public roles before the council and Korra with her duties as the Avatar well.

Korra rubbed herself up against his leg, causing his body to respond with an erection that he struggled to contain. He cursed that Korra could always so discomfit him as she did.

Korra raised her eyebrows at him, probably fully aware of the thrall she held over him before squarely planting another full kiss on him,

"The public pool, after hours – I'm sure it could be easily arranged, considering our prominence here in this city," She remarked, pulling him closer to him so that from a bystander's point of view it would look like they were eating each other's mouths her kiss was so intense.

Tarrlok placed his hands gently on her cheeks, cupping her face in his large hands so that she was staring into his eyes. He knew, as much as she did, that there nothing either of them wanted more than to experience the ecstasy of sex together, but now was not the time.

"Look, my sweet, how excited you are about our upcoming intimacy, but you must be patient, and wait for tonight."

Korra bit her lip again provocatively, gazing deeply into his eyes. He began to feel himself get lost in those blue depths, so he kissed her once more, said,

"I'll arrange it for tonight, my sweet," and hurried down the corridor, trying to ignore the sweat glistening on his hands. He opened a door to an empty council room and leaned back against the wall, a smile beaming on his face.

Back in the hallway, Korra stood motionless, still thrilling at his touch. A mischievous grin lit up her eyes. She knew exactly what kind of surprise she'd have in mind for him tonight at the pool.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tarrlok pushed open the door to the public pool, casting his gaze around covertly to make sure that no one else was around - except for one special young woman. The pool was utterly silent, and his large footsteps sent echoes around the large room.

He was wearing the lightest of clothes under his bathing trunks, since he was aware, from his many books that he'd read over the years, that part of the thrill of the experience was ripping the other's clothes off.

He turned the corner and came upon a figure dressed in a white shirt; her legs in the pool, making the water ripple outwards. His mouth immediately began to salivate, knowing it could no one other than his Korra.

He kept his footsteps silent, even though he knew that his feet making contact with the hard concrete was likely to slap against the concrete, but he walked on the soles of his feet, so as to surprise Korra.

He walked up behind her, his eyes widening as he realised her hair was flowing down over her shoulders… and that she appeared to have no swimsuit on.

A smirk danced on his face as he bent down, touching Korra with one hand. His speculation was correct, she wore no swimsuit. She immediately turned to look at him, and he noticed that her face was red from a blush of self-consciousness. Through the opaqueness of her white shirt, he saw her nipples, hard and firm, peeking out of it. His fingers itched to feel and pitch and bite them.

Korra stared at him, keenly aware of where his eyes had landed, and quickly brushed her lips against his before slipping into the water of the pool,

"Come and catch me," She teased.

She floated on her stomach away from the wall, her eyes taunting him.

Tarrlok accepted her challenge and slipped into the water, completely oblivious to the cold since his eyes were fixated on Korra, who merely slapped some water at him, whilst he appreciated how closely her white shirt clung to her toned upper body.

He thrust his hands into the water, beginning to swim over to her as she laughed. Her laughter echoed off the walls of the pool and he grinned in response, coming up beside her from behind and enfolding her in his strong arms. She raised her head to look into his eyes and their lips met for a brief kiss, which only intensified their hunger for each other.

Supporting Korra with his right arm as she floated above it, Tarrlok leaned down next to her, fondling her nipples gently. She let out a squeak of pleasure as he lowered his head to bite one of her nipples hanging close to him as Korra planted a kiss on his neck.

She kicked her legs forward, shooting herself upright in the water so that she was standing upright alongside Tarrlok, a seductive expression darting into her eyes. She rubbed herself up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, their mouths linking for a long, passionate kiss.

Their arms still clasped around each other's shoulders, Korra and Tarrlok exchanged a mischievous grin and then plunged one another under the water. Once submerged, Korra opened her eyes to find Tarrlok smiling at her, bubbles erupting from his mouth.

Still holding her breath, Korra edged closer to him and, whilst they were both still submerged, pressed her lips onto his. Feeling her chest constrict from no air and seeing Tarrlok's expression indicate he was experiencing the same effect, their lips joined; they rose up out of the water, creating a huge ripple.

Korra broke away from the kiss; letting out a laugh that echoed off the walls as Tarrlok chuckled, holding her by her shoulders to draw her closer to him.

She angled her right leg so that she was positioned directly next to Tarrlok, bending her knee so that she was right above him. She tapped the water, indicating that she wanted to float, so Tarrlok gave her a lift up and then lay on his side next to her.

She swam up next to him, her mouth seeking his for another kiss and then she felt a kind of electric current rocket through her body as her and Tarrlok's lower bodies met. She began to explore him, glad that he was taking her gently their first time together and not pushing or being rough with her, instead allowing her to lead them.

She placed her hands onto his cheeks, cupping her face nearer to him so that she could kiss him deeply once more, just as their legs intertwined with each other, lacing her up beside him. She let out a moan of ecstasy as their bodies fit into each other, for one pristine moment becoming a single creature with one soul.

They sank beneath the water, still enfolded in each other's arms, the submersion washing away the sheen of sweat visible on their bodies, below the surface of the water. The water folded over them as they submerged deeper as if it was a blanket, and Korra gathered the water swirling around them into a huge bubble so that they could breathe. She slid over on her back as Tarrlok held her close to his chest, feeling him insert himself into her. She let out a moan of intense pleasure at the touch, throwing her head back as adrenaline pulsed through her body with frightening speed. This man, with his power and his strength, she couldn't get enough of him.

She heard him chuckle above her and opened her eyes to find him staring at her and her unclothed body as if he was truly seeing her for the first time in his life. She found herself smiling back at him, feeling as if, through his eyes of love, she was seeing herself for the first time. The sincerity as their bodies ensconced themselves deeply into each other flashed off frame and face, revealing the hidden, and true, beauty lying deep within their souls. Nestled together in an aura of comfort and peace, Korra reached for Tarrlok's lips as he felt himself explode inside of her, making her shudder with rapture. Her eyes closed from the intensity of the sensations flooding through her, Korra felt Tarrlok lean his face next to her, sealing their act of consummation with a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
